


Nog

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Ray gets special eggnog whenever there’s a party.





	Nog

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Despite the teasing about his disinterest in alcohol, the other five Achievement Hunters respected Ray’s decision not to drink. If there was a situation where there would be alcohol (which was nearly every day, with Geoff and Gavin around), someone would make sure that there was a non-alcoholic alternative for him. And even with the teasing, Ray gave as good as he got the next morning—a night of being offered alcoholic drinks would lead to a morning of listening to his music a little louder, turning the TV up a little bit more until everyone was glaring at him. The only person he would turn the volumes down for was Geoff, because the oldest man of the group would usually resort to some sort of creative torture (sitting on Ray had become his new favorite technique) to get him to cooperate. But even with the teasing, the six men got along about it. So when Gavin suggested and then offered to make eggnog on Christmas eve, Jack quietly slipped away and wrote Ray’s name on the unopened half-gallon of store-bought eggnog without a second thought.

He was trying to be nice, of course, to accommodate and look out for the younger man. It was the thoughtlessly kind gesture that Ray adored from the bearded man, and he gave him a grateful smile when he came back into the living room.

None of them could have known how wrong it would go.

Once Gavin and Geoff were done making their concoction and passing out glasses, Ray excused himself into the kitchen to get his own drink. Ryan followed behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, both of them wrinkling their noses at the smell in the kitchen.

“Smells like a brewery in here…” Ray muttered, pouring himself a glass of untainted eggnog and leaning back into Ryan’s chest slightly.

“Distillery. Breweries make beer and this place definitely smells like hard liquor.” The older man corrected, lifting an eyebrow. “Mind sharing?”

The Puerto Rican offered a slightly teasing smile over his shoulder, reaching up to get a second glass from the cupboard. “Not drinking tonight?”

“I probably will later, but I thought you might want some company on the sober end of the couch.” He explained, making no move to let go once Ray had finished pouring the second glass of eggnog.

“You don’t have to—“

“I want to.” Ryan smiled, turning and pressing his lips to the other man’s neck, kissing lightly. “Trust me, I’m doing exactly what I want.”

A shout from the living room broke them apart, the two exchanging a knowing smile before lifting their respective glasses of eggnog and heading back into the living room. The six men sat together between two couches, talking and laughing and occasionally getting rowdy. Ray found himself pinned to the couch along with Ryan and Michael, Geoff sprawled across the three of them, declaring himself king of the couch and the three his subjects. He stroked his hand idly through the tattooed man’s hair, smiling in mild amusement at his continued, slurred decrees as king of the couch.

When Jack stood and offered to get everyone another round of drinks, Ray held his glass out. He took it when the bearded man came back, never even thinking to sniff it for alcohol before taking a drink. Of everyone, Jack was the one that he knew wouldn’t try to sneak booze into his drinks and, even drunk, wouldn’t accidentally pour him the wrong glass.

The evening stretched on and the drinking continued, the six men eventually passing out together, laid over each other in the living room.

It was a surprise to everyone, himself included, when Ray shot up from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet and getting the lid up seconds before he leaned over and rather forcefully emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He groaned, feeling a large hand on the back of his neck a moment later, hearing Geoff’s voice soothingly in his ear.

“Don’t worry, buddy, just let it out, happens to everyone, you’ll feel better in the morning…” He muttered, repeating the words quietly as Ray again rather violently vomited into the toilet. There were footsteps and voices above him but he couldn’t focus on the words, instead warring with his stomach to keep still. A war he lost, again leaning over the porcelain bowl, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering as the contents of his stomach once again left rather forcefully via his mouth.

“Here, drink this.” Geoff whispered as he sat up, pressing a glass to his lips. Ray turned his head away, clamping his teeth together and trying to get himself back under control. All his muscles were locked tight, his throat working and a horrible taste in his mouth. Geoff pressed more insistently with the glass, one hand still rubbing his back. “It’s just water. You don’t have to swallow it, but you should clean your mouth out.  C’mon, Ray, you can do this for me.” He parted his lips when the drink was pressed to them again, taking a sip and spitting it back into the toilet before taking a slightly larger mouthful. This one he swished around briefly before spitting it out, leaning over the bowl and breathing heavily.

“Geoff, I… I wasn’t drinking…” He muttered, daring a glance over at the older man. He knelt next to him, face sleepy but eyes surprisingly clear, full of concern. His gaze darted to the doorway, seeing Michael squinting at him without his glasses on. Jack stepped into view a moment later, holding the bottle of eggnog. He sniffed it, making a face and holding it away from his nose.

“Oh, that is nasty…” He muttered, shaking the carton slightly. “I think it went bad.”

Before he could respond, Ray turned and threw up into the toilet again, trembling slightly under Geoff’s fingertips. He took another drink of water when it was offered to him, groaning and leaning into the older man.

Geoff wrapped a blanket around him when Michael brought him one, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his sweaty forehead lightly. “You wanna go to the hospital?”

“I wanna die.” Ray responded, curling up almost on Geoff’s lap, trying to force his stomach to settle down. “This isn’t even fair.”

“Shh now, it’s alright.” Geoff lifted him easily, carrying him back into the living room and settling onto the couch with him. Jack and Michael followed, the former with a bucket in hand which he set next to the two on the couch. “Michael, go get Ryan and stay with Gavin, alright? You keep an eye on him tonight. We’re gonna make sure Ray’s okay.” The tattooed man instructed. Michael disappeared down the hall, Ryan heading into the room a minute later. He and Jack sat down on either side of Geoff, exchanging a concerned glance.

“Gavin’s not throwing up, but it was close.” Ryan offered, rubbing his temples. “Someone spike Ray’s drink?”

“I got him his drinks all night and made sure I was getting him the right one.” Jack responded, shaking his head. “The eggnog went bad.”

A frown touched the brunette’s face, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. “I drank some of Ray’s, though, and I’m fine. Unless…” Realization dawned in his eyes, a flush quickly coming to his cheeks. “Shit, Ray, I’m sorry. We left it on the counter, didn’t we?”

Ray groaned, burying his face into Geoff’s chest and shuddering. “I fucking hate everything.” Someone rubbed his back soothingly, someone else pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t worry, buddy, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Geoff murmured, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. “It’s gonna be a long night, gents.”


End file.
